Clover: Two Birds' Dreams
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: Clover: Sue sits in her cage, lonely with no one to talk to but Ora. She listens to Ora sing and wishes that she could be free so that she could see her. For just one night, Ora helps Sue to fly away. OraxSue Yuri/Shoujo-ai


**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own Clover (well I do have a cat named Clover but... that's hardly the same thing ) or any of the characters in it, nor do I claim to in any way, shape, and/or form! This actually probably best for all involved...

**Pairing:** Ora/Sue

**YES THEY ARE BOTH GIRLS! SO, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YURI/SHOUJO-AI, THEN PLEASE, FOR YOUR OWN SAKE, MAKE USE OF THE 'BACK' BUTTON AT THE TOP OF YOUR SCREEN!** Thank you!

**Zelas:** Ok, so it has been a while since I have posted anything, and I happened to come across an old folder of fanfics that I wrote but never got around to actually typing. This was in the very back. Since it was written a while back, its pretty bad I guess, but I tried to redo parts of it and add some things to make it not suck quite so much. Anyway, its short... that may be its only redeeming quality, I don't know.

At any rate, despite how bad it may be, I really do love Clover and I adore this pairing, although I really like the canon ones in the manga as well. I really don't think I did either of the characters justice, but I felt like writing something from this outstanding manga. Please feel free to comment on it, and tell me what you think, (although please no flames about how you hate yuri or anything like that since I am listing it as such in the summary and at the top. If you do not like yuri, I am so sorry, that is your right, just please do not read this if that is the case! -)

Please enjoy!

**Two Birds' Dreams**

"You sang beautifully tonight…" The words faded into the dark night air, so quiet that the listener on the receiving end of the phone connection could barely hear her.

"Thank you. I wish that you could have been there… that you could actually come to a performance." Ora said into the phone as she sat delicately on her bed.

"Me too… I wish so much that we could meet… at least once…" Sue replied sadly from her perch at the top of the large tree inside her cage.

"Why can't we?" Ora asked defiantly.

"You know that I can't tell you…"

Ora smiled. "Yeah, I know…" She really knew why, maybe not everything, but she still knew. She also knew though, that they couldn't really talk about any of those things. She looked down to the four-leaf clover that was tattooed onto her chest, feeling a deep sadness welling up in her inside her at her friend's situation. "You are such a good friend to me, Sue…"

"Friend…" Sue's voice trailed off with just the one word. She had never really been allowed any friends, always stuck in her greenhouse cage. She was so lonely; the only comfort she had was hearing Ora sing and talking to her at night. "Your songs have taught me so much… they've taught me so many new feelings…" She had always been alone in her cage, and therefore she must have always been lonely… but it had never hurt quite as much as it did now. She wanted to be free so that she could see Ora, go and listen to her sing, to just be with her. "Could this be love…?" She asked quietly as she stared up into the darkness.

Ora's breath caught in her throat at Sue's quiet question. "What does your heart say?"

Sue was silent a moment before she answered. "It says yes… It says… that I love you, Ora…" Sue said her last words with more confidence this time.

Ora's eyes widened as she clutched the phone in her hand more tightly. Slowly she smiled as Sue's words started to finally sink in. "I love you too, Sue…" She looked to the floor for a moment before she continued. "I wish I was there to hold you, so that you wouldn't be so lonely."

"I wish that you were here…" Sue cried desperately.

"Close your eyes. Imagine me sitting beside you. Can you see me?" Sue closed her eyes and tried really hard to picture Ora. She focused on what she thought she would look like, smell like.

"Yes, you're beautiful…" Sue said smiling. Ora laughed.

"Ok, now imagine my hand taking yours… my other hand caressing your cheek." A tear slid down Sue's cheek as she thought about Ora's gentle touch. She wanted so much to really fell Ora's soft skin on her hers.

"Ora…" She sobbed.

"Can you feel my hand?"

"Yes…" More tears escaped from Sue's eyes.

"Good… now, feel my lips on yours as I kiss you…" Sue put her hand over her mouth to suppress a sob as she imagined the sweet kiss. "Oh, my dear Sue, I just wish that there was more that I could offer you…."

"I wish that you could take me away…"

_Me too… _Ora thought sadly.

With a heavy heart full of longing, Ora hung up the phone. She fell back onto her bed and stared up at the canopy.

"Oh, Sue… I want to give you happiness." Her eyes closed as she became less aware of her thoughts and the world around her. Before had realized it, she had fallen asleep.

Sue, the only four-leaf clover in the world, wiped the tears that were now flowing freely from her golden eyes. Why did she have to be a four-leaf? She thought despairingly. Why did she have to always be alone? She lay down and thought about Ora.

_I just want to be with you…_ She reached her slender arm out above her picturing her own vision of Ora was there, just beyond reach. Her arm became heavy as she started to drift in and out of sleep. _Be with you…_

Sue felt something soft and light brush against her face. She opened her eyes to look up and saw a beautiful black-haired woman. She wasn't sure how, but she just had a feeling and _knew_ who it was, although she had never actually seen her before.

"Ora?"

"Shh…" She said pressing her finger to her large ruby-red lips and winking at her playfully. She bent down and brushed her soft lips along Sue's forehead. Her breath felt so warm on Sue's cold face. Slowly, Ora trailed her lips down her face until they met Sue's. Ora kissed her gently as her hand ran down Sue's lace-covered body. Sue lifted her arms and wrapped them around Ora's neck.

"Do you want to leave this cage, my little bird?" Ora whispered sweetly into Sue's ear.

"Only if you're there with me…" She whispered back. Freedom would mean nothing without Ora. Ora smiled and held her tightly.

"Then close your eyes…" Sue did and she felt her body become lighter and seem to get smaller. When she opened her eyes she saw that she had been turned into a beautiful white dove. She looked to Ora and watched amazed as she turned into an aesthetic wonder in the form of an ebony raven. The raven stepped toward her rubbed its head against Sue's. Ora flew to the top of the greenhouse. Sue followed her curiously. There they found a small opening, only big enough for a bird to fit through. Ora flew through it first and then waited on the other side for Sue to escape her cage. Together they flew out and away from Sue's prison. They flew in circles among clouds, and raced though the sky until morning broke over the horizon, and the darkness dissipated into the early dawn hours…

Sue woke to the chirping of birds, the sun beating down on her face. She turned her head and saw that she was in the cage. For a moment she was dazed and confused as she looked around the greenhouse.

_I'm still here… It was just a dream… _She thought sadly, her heart sinking. A tapping noise drew her attention to the window. She gasped for outside was a beautiful black raven. She raced to the window.

"Ora…" She leaned her head against the cool glass, imagining the feel of the raven's ebony wings on her face; imagining that it was Ora…

Ora opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright sun coming in through the window, a gentle breeze blowing the curtains out.

"Morning already… but I was having such a wonderful dream…" She murmured sleepily. "Sue… If only I really could fly away with you…" She sat up and stared off at nothing lost in thought.

She heard a fluttering sound close beside her ear and turned to look as a pearl white dove landed on her shoulder.

"Ah! That looks like the bird that Sue turned into in my dream!" The bird cooed and rubbed its head on the side of Ora's neck. She took the bird in her hands and stared at it in disbelief. It was a real bird… and yet it wasn't flying away from her or trying to escape.

_A real bird… just like Sue was in my dream… it's exactly the same…_

She held the bird up to her face and gently caressed its soft feathers. She looked into the bird's golden eyes and saw Sue reflected in them, she was sure. She leaned down to the bird and gave it a soft kiss.

"I love you Sue… I hope someday that you'll be free and happy… even if it can't be with me…"

* * *

Well, I hope someone enjoyed this little story... if not then I'll just have to do better next time!

Review if you wish, if not... then don't.


End file.
